


Baby Love

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For P-suke, who emailed me a bunch of screenshots from an old '06 clip where Kame slips up and instead of calling Ueda, well, Ueda, he calls him Okaasan (and <s>Koki</s>the rest of them mock him mercilessly for it). Follow with her flailing over how she wants Kameda m-preg, and this is what you get XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Love

"Uwa! Tat-chan's glowing!"

Ueda glares at the intruders and hoists himself up on the pillows propped behind him, wincing with the effort. "Get out."

Unsurprisingly, they ignore him and settle down on the bed. Beaming, Koki reaches out to touch Ueda's bump, but recoils when Ueda snarls under his breath.

"How do you feel, Tat-chan?" Maru at least, Ueda thinks, can stay.

"Like I'd rather die than keep this _thing_ inside me for a minute longer."

"It's not a thing, ne, it's a _baby_ ," Junno grins, face alight with excitement despite Ueda's sour persona. "Ne~ Aka-cha~n," he croons, putting on a silly voice and leaning in closer to Ueda's swollen belly. Ueda heaves a resigned sigh, tipping his head back and lets them get on with it, "Your Mama's such a grumpus! Someone should tell him that if he's so grouchy all the time your blood type'll b-negative."

"Taguchi-" Ueda growls, and Junno sits back with a wink.

"You know, you wouldn't be stuck like that if you'd just used a condom on every conceivable occasion-"

"Drinks!" Kame pushes the door open with his hip, just in time to see Koki leap forward and pin Ueda back mid-lunge, his hands stretched out towards Junno's throat. On the side of the bed, Maru pushes Junno to the end of the bed and sits down in his spot, mouth shut and hands kept very carefully to himself.

"Beer?" Jin pipes up hopefully, and Kame frowns disapprovingly, his stare causing Jin to shrink back into his jacket, "Tea?"

Appeased, Kame hands out five cups and sets his own down on the bedside table before settling down next to Ueda, "How are you doing?"

"I'm sore, I can't move, I ache in places I didn't know it was _possible_ to hurt, I can't get into any of my clothes or my _shoes_ anymore and I need to pee every five minutes. How do you _think_ I'm doing?"

Four of the five shuffle backwards as inconspicuously as they can manage, but Kame just smiles softly and wraps an arm around Ueda's shoulder, the other man leaning into the touch gratefully without a hint of the awkward embarrassment (shown through glares and fists) that he would have felt eight months ago.

"It'll all be over soon, and then we'll have a beautiful little baby girl to keep us up half the night and give us heart attacks when she starts bringing boys home."

Ueda's face lights up at that, and even Jin's anguished squawk of, "A _girl_?! You're having a girl! I can't _believe_ you get to have a baby girl before me!" isn't enough to bring him down now.


End file.
